Picture
by BadW0lfGirl
Summary: This is a fic inspired by the song I Put Your Picture Away by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. Delena.


**So I heard this on the radio today. Though I'm not a fan of Kid Rock or Sheryl Crow, I was inspired by this song to write. And i thought about it, and decided it would be an good Delena fic. If you haven't heard the song, look it up. I Put Your Picture Away. I hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the song.

* * *

**

**Damon's POV**

"Elena, it's me. I, uh, I'm sorry. I just had to apologize. I know it's late, but you didn't even answer the phone and this is a message, so it doesn't matter anyways. I know it's been a couple days. I should have apologized before. But, yeah. Sorry what I did to Jeremy. Katherine just…and then you….

It's only been a couple nights. And I'm already screwed up. It's almost like I'm that guy I was before you decided I was worth saving. Except without the whole searching for Katherine thing. Well, that's a lie. When I'm not with some woman in a hotel, or drinking, I'm looking for her. I'm going to kill her, Elena. I need to know you're safe. When I do, I'll never come back to Mystic Falls again. You and Stefan can be…happy. Live your merry lives together." He took a deep breath before continuing the voicemail.

"Again, I'm sorry for what I did. But, I'm sorry I met you. I am sorry for all the crap I put you through. But, before I back out, I have to tell you something. Elena, I love you. I know you don't believe it, but it's true. God, I love you so much. And, er-that picture that's missing. Yeah, it's with me. But I put your picture away. And sat down and cried. No lies. I couldn't look at you while I've got this woman lying in bed next to me…."

**Elena's POV**

"Damon. It's Elena. Obviously. Caller I.D., right? I, uh, got your message. I called you last night. But, you didn't answer. I didn't leave a message. Stefan was….So I'm calling you now.

Listen, I believe you. And forgive you. Jeremy was wearing his ring, right? So it's okay. But, I have to tell you. I miss my friend. Everyone around me knows something's wrong. They won't say anything though. Well, Caroline talks a little about it. Everyone else just smiles and pretends I'm the same old Elena.

They all know things aren't right with you gone. I'm not the same without you." She inhaled as a tear fell, and took a sip of Damon's scotch before continuing. "I've changed. It's only been a week. It feels like a lifetime. You'll hate me when you see how much of your scotch I drank. Am drinking. But then, you might be happy. Fun Elena has returned.

That's a lie. I haven't heard from you in three days. Three. I was working up the courage to say anything. Thinking of what to say, and in the meantime, fun Elena has become depressed Elena.

Earlier I was looking at your picture, too. You know, the one of me and you….and Stefan at my birthday. Well, I kinda, er, tore Stefan out of the picture. He doesn't know. I put your picture away.

Damon, you can't stay gone. Call me when you get this. I'm breaking up with him. Even though I put your picture away, your face keeps popping up whenever I'm with Stefan. I feel guilty. Because I can't look at you, or think about you when I'm lying next to him. And I feel like I'm cheating on him. When that's definitely not the case….

I saw you yesterday. You were sitting with Alaric."

**Damon's POV**

"Elena. It's me again. Yeah. I was with him. Planning how to kill the female version of Satan. Our conversation started out with the same old 'How you been?' then ended with me talking about you. I miss you. I need you in my life, Elena. But I won't get in between you and Stefan. Because, frankly, he deserves you. I know I don't."

**Elena's POV**

"Damon. Come back. Since you've been gone….my world. It's just been dark, and grey."

**Damon's POV**

"You always brightened my days, and I miss you. But it's better if I stay away from you. If we run into each other again, I'll say hello. But I can't get in the way of your happiness."

**Both, thinking**

"_I'm thinking about you. Are you thinking about me? I can't get you out of my head. Why are we torturing ourselves like this? We love each other, so why can't we be together, and happy. In stead of apart, and sad. I got your picture out today."_

**Damon's POV**

"I'll change my ways for you, Elena. I'm going to be worthy of your love."

**Elena's POV**

"Damon. Tag, you're it. We keep missing each other. I just called to say….I want you to come home. I heard you chased Katherine out of Mystic Falls. Come back. I need you to be here, with me. It's over with Stefan. Besides, deep down, he still loves Katherine. He'll be fine. But if you don't come home, I won't be."

**Damon's POV**

Damon's phone rang first thing in the morning. He groaned, prepared to ignore it, in case it was his brother or Ric again. I gave up on the fourth ring, and checked the caller I.D.

"Elena?"

"Damon! Please! Come home!"

"I can't. I've got to deal with Katherine first. Then I'm gonna change. I'm gonna change so that I'm worthy of you. I promise."

"You already are. Please, leave it be, and come home." He knew that by 'it' she meant Katherine. "I called you….to say I love you. I want you to come home."

"I love you, Elena. So much. Okay. I'll be there in the morning."

* * *

**Well? How'd you like it? Decent? Suckish? R & R and tell me! **


End file.
